Many schemes have been devised for a linkage between two front wheels of a vehicle so that the axes of each of the front wheels intersect on a single point on the common axis of the rear wheels. This geometry is sometimes referred to as Ackerman geometry of the steering, referring to the fist inventor of a linkage that approximated this geometry. Many of these linkages are complex and expensive to manufacture, others only approximate the Ackerman geometry, and most don't accommodate a zero turning radius of a vehicle.